


coffee and claws

by greenie_beanie



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pet Shelter AU, Pining, also it jumps between perspectives so sorry if it's confusing?, coffee shop AU, i'll update the tags as i go along lol, there's others mentioned but i won't tag them until they actually show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenie_beanie/pseuds/greenie_beanie
Summary: andrew works at a coffee shop. steven works with cats. it starts when steven's late for work and needs breakfast and andrew, a cat lover, finds out steven works with cats.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm pretty excited to be writing this since this is my first multiple part fic! now that i have an ao3 finally i can get to posting, so be looking out for the next chapter within the next few days xx

Was Steven a morning person? Of course, who wouldn’t be? Who doesn’t love the little sliver of sunlight on the wall that you see when you first wake up, or the smell of cheap coffee you bought from the nearest convenience store, or the feeling of the very first stretch of the morning? What about waking up in the most likely comfortable clothes you fell asleep in, or realizing you didn’t kick off the covers this time, or that you have another day, another chance, lying ahead of you? Even better - waking up to your favorite song because you finally remembered to set it as your alarm the night before? Actually hearing the alarm go off, but then having the satisfaction of turning it to snooze, rolling over, and going back to sleep? Dozing off a little before realizing, oh no, you have work? Looking back at the clock and realizing you actually turned the alarm off rather than putting it on snooze? Realizing that it’s already 7:00 AM, you have work in ten minutes and should probably get up?

…Wait. Wait. _Shit!_ Scratch that last part, nobody likes that. Especially not Steven. Which is why he flung his covers off, grabbing his phone and looking at the time in disbelief. Seriously?! He turned his phone off and set it on the bedside table before jumping out of bed.

He hurried through his morning routine - or, at least, half of it. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair, not even bothering to style it. There really wasn’t time for that. Or for anything else, for that matter. He only had time to hastily pull on his work uniform - a simple light blue polo shirt with the name of the animal shelter he worked at printed on the front. He pulled on some jeans and decided, whatever, this is fine, before bolting out of the front door.

As he stepped onto the sidewalk outside of his apartment, he silently thanked any god that was out there for making the shelter close to where he lived. He glanced at his watch, noticing he only really had about five minutes before work started. He began jogging in the direction of his workplace but only then realized he hadn’t had breakfast. He paused in his tracks and thought: should he go back? Should he just eat the breakfast at the shelter? No, it’s usually cheap and usually gone before he gets there…

He spotted a small, cute coffee shop that he probably would’ve missed if it hadn’t had been for this situation he was in. It was right there, and they served foods, so he decided to give it a try. He began running in the direction of… “Star-Crossed Coffee Shop”.

Wow, that was a sweet name for a coffee shop.

* * *

 Andrew sighed, setting his lunch bag in the refrigerator before tying on his apron and pulling on his hat. He was early for work. Again. His co-worker, Adam, was the only other person that he actually talked to that was there. Eugene wouldn’t get there until the afternoon, and Ryan worked during the evening. Anyone else he stayed away from; it wasn’t that he didn’t like them, he just didn’t talk to them.

Andrew exited the kitchen and glanced around the welcoming area, as they called it. The tables, the menu, the registers, the customers, the employees - you know, the whole shebang. Adam was sitting at one of the tables, reading one of the newspapers that another employee had already set out for the customers.

This was something that made the Star-Crossed Coffee Shop so loveable, according to anyone who went there. They were able to go in, order coffee and breakfast, sit at a table and read in a comfortable, warm, and welcoming environment. They could admire the art on the walls, light candles, write messages on the little chalkboards that were all across the walls, and just do things to get themselves ready for the day. There was a place outside where dogs could rest and treats that were supplied could be given to them, courtesy of Ryan and Eugene, both of who were regular customers and dog-lovers.

Andrew liked the overall environment. It was friendly.

He walked over to Adam’s table and took a seat beside him, burying his face in his hands with another exasperated sigh. Yes, he liked the environment, but now was not a morning he could really appreciate it.

Adam looked over at him, offering a small smile. “Morning, Andrew.”

Andrew answered by looking at him through his fingers and frowning. “Mornin’.”

Adam returned the frown, giving him a once over before speaking again. “Andrew?” He had this sincere, worried tone which Andrew would’ve usually appreciated, but…

It was morning. He didn’t like mornings despite having the morning shift. He was especially tired.

“Adam,” he responded.

“…Andrew,” he repeated.

“Adam.”

“Andrew…”

“Adam.”

Adam shifted to look at Andrew better. He gave him an expectant look, waiting for an explanation for why he seemed sort of… off, this morning. But Andrew wasn’t that easy to crack - he knew this well.

“Great talk,” he said after a stretch of time. Feeling Adam staring at him, he got up to walk away from him, but Adam took a gentle hold of his wrist before he could walk away.

“Usually I’d let you get away with this,” Adam said, “but not today. What’s going on…?”

Andrew sighed, yes, again, before moving back to sit down with him again. “What do you mean?”

“That’s not gonna work. You look really tired this morning, more so than usual,” he pointed out. “…Did you get much sleep last night?” He asked it gently, and Andrew’s expression softened.

“Not… really…” he admitted.

“Is there a reason?”

He thought for a moment. He could blame it on the need for at least some affection, but ha ha, no, he’s not admitting that out loud. The company was doing okay, he felt at least semi-decent most days, and there was nothing really else he could think of that could be bothering him…

He just couldn’t sleep.

“No. No reason,” he said. “I guess I just haven’t felt tired enough at night to sleep recently.”

Adam nodded sympathetically. “We all have those nights.”

Another comfortable silence stretched between the two for a few minutes. This wasn’t uncommon - they were both the kind of people who kept to themselves. But Adam felt the need to keep some form of conversation going.

“Work is starting,” he said after glancing at his watch. It read 7 AM on the dot. “Are you ready for today?”

“Uh… Yeah. I think so.”

Adam nodded. “I’m gonna head on into the kitchen. You going to the registers?”

“Yeah.” Andrew looked over at the registers. “People are already lining up and ordering. We should go.”

The two wordlessly stood up to go to their positions, Andrew sulking a slight bit more than Adam.

* * *

 “Welcome to Star-Crossed Coffee Shop! Anything you try is guaranteed to be worth it,” Andrew greeted a customer as cheerily as he could. “Can I take- uh… Can I take your order?”

Behind this customer was… well, another customer. Duh. But he had his face buried in his hands and he was breathing heavily, as though he’d been running. It was only a little distracting.

“Um-… Andrew, did you get that?”

Andrew looked back to the customer. She was tilting her head, giving him a patient yet slightly worried look.

“Er, n-no, I didn’t. I’m sorry,” he said. “What was that?”

She repeated her order, and he wrote it down, passing it to another employee who would bring it into the kitchen for the baristas to make. She gave him her name before hurrying to her table. She seemed to be in a rush to complete some sort of assignment, judging from the textbook and laptop she immediately brought out.

Andrew turned back forward to be met with the out-of-breath customer. “…Welcome to Star-Crossed Coffee Shop. Anything you try is guaranteed to be worth it,” he smiled. “Can I take your order?”

* * *

 Steven heard the girl in front of him say her order - twice? he wasn’t really listening - before moving forward. He heard the person at the register greet him as one normally would, but he just… needed a second. Still holding his head in his hand, he raised a finger to signal that he’d be ready in a second.

“Take as long as you need,” the reply came.

Steven glanced up. That voice sort of… caught his attention. Deep and gentle. The person that it belonged to, though… He was giving him a kind expression, and it was sweet, forced or not. He could tell he was tired, but he admired his attempt to be welcoming.

Steven wasn’t one for drinking coffee, much less ordering it. Yes, there was the fact that he loved the smell of coffee in the morning, but he didn’t drink it often. So that might make it difficult. He was already late for work.

“Uh- I- um-…”

The cashier’s smile grew a little more. That was… one of the cutest smiles he’d ever seen. Tired, but soft, and it really suited him-

What? He totally didn’t think that. What is this, some sort of cheesy romance fiction novel or something?

“Everything okay, there?”

“Yes, I’m sorry, it’s just - I’m late for work and I’m not used to ordering coffee- do I have to learn an entirely new vocabulary to order one like my co-workers tell me about?” he said quickly. He was rambling, sure, but 1) he may or may not already have a teeny crush on this cashier, and 2) he was tired and a tad panicky.

“That’s okay, we get customers like you a lot,” he said, waving him off. “If you want, I can get you the special for today. It’s basically just our normal mocha with added vanilla, and a chocolate drizzled croissant can be added for only 4 dollars.”

Steven nodded. “Yes. Please. That works, thank you so much. When it’s ready, my name is Steven, I just - I have to get to the shelter, two of our cats are having kittens today and I have to monitor them and-”

* * *

 Alright. So this poor customer was tired, late for work, and he was unfamiliar with ordering coffee. Andrew could sympathize. Sort of. At least with the tired part. He wrote down his order as he was rambling before handing it back to the baristas, like his normal routine.

He turned back to the customer to just look at him for a moment. He didn’t look half bad. His hair was messed up and unstyled, and he had friendly eyes. Both of those things suited him, even if Andrew didn’t really know what he was like on most days.

But anyways. It was pretty obvious he was in a rush, so he was going to do his best to get this to him as quickly as possible.

“…my name is Steven, I just - I have to get to the shelter, two of our cats are having kittens today and I have to monitor them and-”

Andrew raised his eyebrows. “Hold on. Uh-…” He glanced behind the customer - Steven, as he said - and took note of the line behind him. “Here, step to the side. I’ll keep talking to you while your order is prepared.”

Shelter? Cats? Kittens? Okay, he may have been a little more interested in this guy now than he was before.

* * *

Steven moved to the side and let the customer behind him order. After the cashier… Andrew, he read off of his name tag, finished with that order, the line was basically finished for now. They had time to chat.

Andrew turned to him, a curious look in his eyes. “Do you work at a shelter?” he asked. He moved away from the register to move closer to Steven, making it easier for conversation.

“Yeah, the one right down the street,” he nodded. “‘Worth It Shelter’.” He smiled a little. “Because every animal’s life we’re able to save is worth it.”

“Oh! I’ve been there before, yeah,” Andrew said. “I usually go to see the cats.”

“So you’re a cat person, hm?”

“Definitely. Cats are a lot quieter and they make for much better comfortable silence partners,” he said. “Which brings me to this: two of your cats are having kittens?”

“Yes, actually,” Steven grinned. “I work in the cat department of the shelter, so I’m usually keeping up with the cats. One tabby and one calico are each having kittens today. Our managers said to be by the cats at around 8 or 9, but I still want to be on time for the actual work, just in case.” He glanced at his watch again. “Oof- I’m ten minutes late…”

Andrew frowned. “Your order should be ready in about five minutes. I’m sorry this morning isn’t really treating you right, ah - Steven.”

Steven glanced back at Andrew. He was giving him another sympathetic smile. Steven returned the smile. “Thank you, Andrew.” He brightened up a little. “Hey, if you want, I can come back and give you updates on the cats!”

Andrew looked at him. He seemed to be genuine. He wasn’t against it, necessarily… “That’s up to you.”

“Well, I’ll see how it goes, then I’ll decide from there,” Steven nodded, his smile growing a little more. “You seem really nice, so I’d probably be happy to see you again.”

Andrew blinked at him. “You think so?”

He hadn’t really meant to say that out loud, but it came out before he could stop himself.

“Yeah, of course! I mean, it’s basically your job to be sweet to all your customers, but this is probably the best treatment I’ve ever gotten at… anywhere actually.”

Andrew gave him a nod. “I’m happy to hear that. Well, I’m sure we’d be happy to see you back as well.”

Before either of them could say anything else, Adam set a tray on the counter. 'Steven’ was written on the coffee cup.

Andrew went over to the tray and brought it to Steven. “Here’s your order,” he said. He hoped he didn’t sound too disappointed to have to say bye. “I hope you enjoy it.”

“Thank you so much! I’ll probably see you again soon,” Steven said, taking the bag and cup that had been presented on the tray.

Andrew nodded. “Good luck with the kittens.”

“Thanks! I might need it,” he laughed quietly. With that, he walked away, but definitely not before a cheery, “have a great day!”

“You too,” Andrew had returned with a small wave.

He felt somebody pat his shoulder. He jumped slightly, turning to see Adam smiling a little.

“Good exchange?”

“Uh… Yeah, I’d say so,” he said. “Why?”

“You looked absolutely smitten.”

Oh. Shit. He hoped that wasn’t too horribly obvious. “I was just being friendly.”

Adam nodded. “I’m sure you were.”

So maybe he thought Steven was pretty. And he might have wanted to see him again for the rest of the day. He also may have wanted to hear about those kittens as soon as possible.

But he wouldn’t admit that, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a day of thinking about each other and deciding with co-workers, steven buys coffee for andrew and the two of them have a morning together before work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy i started this a few months ago but was hit with writers block and didn't do anymore,,, but i'm back now!! i'll actually try to work harder on this for you guys :') hope you like the chapter!

As soon as Steven arrived at the shelter, he realized something was wrong. Well, besides the fact that he was almost half an hour late to work. He pushed the front door open with his back, his hands carrying his drink and his breakfast.

Zach was waiting in the lobby, pacing around nervously. In most cases, that's normal for him, but this time, as soon as he saw Steven, he sighed in relief. He hurried over to him, grasping his shoulders and looking up at him worriedly.

"Where have you been, man?" he asked Steven. "Didn't you get the call from our manager yesterday evening?"

Steven blinked at him. "No? I haven't really checked my phone until this morning, and even then I didn't see a missed call." He decided to not mention the fact that he barely had a chance to look at his phone that morning.

This got a frown from Zach. "She called everyone who works in the cat department back because both Inky and Midnight had their kittens early last night," he said. When he received only a shocked look from Steven, he continued explaining. "We've already gotten the mommas and their kittens somewhere separate to rest, and we've given them everything they needed in order to start growing healthily."

"I've... really missed a lot, haven't I?" he said, laughing sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm, ah- I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine." When Zach noticed him looking downwards with a guilty look, he nudged him gently. "Don't worry. Sara isn't upset. She just wanted you in the vicinity in case anything went wrong, so she's letting you off. This time, at least."

Steven let out a short breath he didn't realize he was holding. He never liked upsetting Sara - the sweet manager who everyone has grown to love. She stresses easily, as they've realized, so they always do whatever they can to keep her calm.

"Good," he said after a moment. "Good."

Zach walked over to the couch that was in the middle of the lobby, settling himself down on top of it and beckoning Steven over. "C'mon, sit down. Ben's handling everything right now, and he said he didn't want to be bothered."

Steven nodded and took up on the offer, sitting beside Zach and setting his coffee on the side table. He let out another quiet sigh, burying his face in his hands before glancing back over to Zach. "How much work do you think we'll do today?"

"Probably not too horribly much," Zach said. As he continued, Steven began drinking his coffee and working on his breakfast. "Like I said, Ben is on kitten duty and besides that, all we really have to do is talk to people who want to adopt and feed the cats. Today's Wednesday, so there won't be much going on today."

Steven nodded in response. He wanted to ask something.

"Hey, have you ever been to Star-Crossed Cafe?"

* * *

 Twelve PM. That's when Andrew took his lunch break with Adam, who would leave afterward for his break during his split shift. This would also be when Shane took his place at the register, normally after joining the duo for their lunch.

This was the case for today. Adam, Andrew, and Shane all sat around one of the tables in the welcoming area, enjoying coffees and small muffins made by Adam. Shane had already been caught up on the events of the morning - Adam told him that Andrew possibly caught feelings for a customer, Andrew told them both that he'd literally just met him, let him live.

"That's probably the most cliche thing that has happened in either of our lives," Shane said. Adam nodded in agreement. "I love it."

"I don't," Andrew groaned. "I've got other things I need to be focusing on."

"Just give it a chance," Adam said. "He seemed like a nice guy. Besides, you've gotta loosen up a little bit. Sometimes I think you forget you need a bit more relaxation."

"You can't just go around frowning all the time." Straight to the point as always, Shane said, "Have a little fun. Ask him on a date. Get coffee with him at a different coffee shop, 'cause that's how life works."

"No," Andrew frowned. "No way. We hardly know each other. Maybe if we see each other again, I'll consider it, but-"

Adam held out a hand to cut him off. "We all know he'll come back. He looked excited to tell you about the cats."

Andrew thought to himself for a moment, considering his options. "Let's just wait to see if we see him again," he decided, saying it more to himself than the others. "If so, then why the hell not? Maybe we'll do something together."

"Sweet!" Shane grinned, Adam wearing the same expression. "This should be a good change for you."

"I agree."

"I hope so," Andrew nodded. The image of Steven giving him that bright grin that morning flashed in his mind, and he grinned to himself a bit as well. "I really do hope so."

* * *

As Steven finished feeding the last of the cats, he brushed his hands off and returned the food bag to the closet where they kept the pet supplies. A glance at his watch told him it was 1 PM. He stood back, looking at the cats as they all ate.

A hand was placed on his shoulder to get his attention, and he quickly turned around to face whoever it was. He was met by Zach and another co-worker, Keith.

"You busy?" Zach asked.

"No," Steven said. "Just finished. What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you why you were so late this morning, and Keith came along because he was curious," he said. "You said you got breakfast, but obviously you ordered out, so what took so long?"

"I'm just gonna go ahead and guess you overslept," Keith chimed in.

"I-... yes, okay," Steven nodded - that earned a small 'I told you' grin from Keith. "But I also stopped to talk to someone at the cafe. One of the cashiers."

"Did you know them?"

"No," Steven said. "...but I think I want to know him."

Individually, Keith and Zach perked up curiously. "Do tell?"

"His name is Andrew. He works there, obviously - he's cute, and he likes cats so that's a bonus." He wanted to keep things short and sweet with preferably no rambling from him.

"Does he just work the mornings or is he a split shift sort of guy? Do you know?" Zach asked.

"I don't."

"Maybe we should get lunch there or something," Keith offered. "You'll be able to see him and we could play as the wingmen?" he offered, wiggling an eyebrow.

"Uhh... let's... wait on that," Steven said. Zach snorted.

"He's just messing with you. Maybe."

"Maybe," they both echoed, giving each other a surprised or sly look respectively.

"Why don't you try going in tomorrow morning?" Keith said. "If you see him, pull him aside. I'm sure he'd be happy to talk."

Steven nodded again in response. "I'll... yeah, I think that's a good idea," he said. He glanced at his watch again. "For now, let's just get back to work."

* * *

Both of their days went by as usual - perhaps not without a thought of each other here and there - and the next morning, both of them felt more prepared to get out of bed and to work than they normally would.

* * *

 Andrew awoke to the sound of his alarm chirping, and he was quick to cut it off. He'd slept better that night than the previous night. He was eager to get to work today, which he thought was strange; he immediately denied any thought that it may be because of Steven.

At 6:15 in the morning, he had a plenty of time to get ready for the day. He took his time to set out a decent pair of jeans and a t-shirt before going to shower. He made sure his hair looked decent before going into his kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Simple microwavable pancakes were enough for him for the most part, so he used the time while waiting for the food to heat up to go outside on his front porch. There waiting for him was a small stray cat who had begun staying once he realized Andrew would feed him.

Andrew set down a tray of cat food and the cat hurried over to it, sniffing it for a moment before going up to him in favor of rubbing against his arm. Wordlessly, he smiled and stroked him gently before heading back inside.

Once he was through and prepared to head off to the coffee shop, he walked back out. He gave the small cat a quick pet and a whispered 'I'll see you later', and he began walking his way to the shop.

* * *

 Steven's morning had been similar. The only difference was he was practically hurrying out of the door. Not because he was late this time - because he wanted to try to see Andrew.

Today was going to be Zach's turn to watch over the kittens, everyone had decided the night before. This gave Steven a little extra time in the morning, fortunately to him.

By 7:15, he was through the doors of the coffee shop, taking in the sweet, rich scent. He glanced around, admiring the warm environment that he was too busy to admire yesterday. This was what they were known for, after all - a sweet experience overall.

He continued forward to the counter, looking around while doing so. He reached the counter and was greeted with the grin of another employee - Adam, his nametag read.

"Hey! Welcome back," he said. "We've sort of been expecting you. We wanted to hear how things were going."

"Oh. Uh," was Steven's response. "That's... pretty nice, actually. I'd be happy to talk about how everything's going."

"Just wait a few," Adam said. "Andrew will be here in just a moment. He'd want to hear, too."

Steven allowed himself a small smile. "Okay," he nodded. "Should I wait at one of the tables?"

"Go ahead. Would you like anything, by the way?"

"...how about two of Andrew's favorites?" he asked after considering.

"On it."

* * *

 Andrew walked through the back and tied on his apron, as per usual. Adam was already waiting at the door connecting the kitchen and welcoming area.

"Andrew," he called with a grin. "You have someone waiting for you."

At first, he didn't get it. "I just walked through the door..." he frowned. "Who-"

"You'll see," he cut him off. "Just c'mon."

Then he seemed to get the idea. At least, he hoped. He walked through the door into the warm area, glancing around at the many empty tables - Thursday mornings have never been very active - but his eyes landed on one table with Steven seated at it.

He glanced at Adam, who patted his shoulder. "He wants to talk to you."

One more look at Steven and Andrew was walking over to the table.

* * *

 "Uh... Hi."

Steven glanced up from his phone quickly, recognizing the voice immediately. He was met with Andrew's curious look, and he shot him a bright grin.

"Andrew! Hey," Steven greeted. "I... hope you don't mind, but I ordered us some coffee? And I was hoping you'd like to just talk for a few minutes before the day started."

Andrew looked between him and the two mugs of coffee. He didn't need much convincing before he sat down in front of him. "Sure. I have time."

"So do I." Steven gave Andrew a moment before speaking again. "How are you?"

"Surprisingly, I'm great for it to be seven in the morning," he said. "You?"

"Same for me." Andrew took a sip of coffee while waiting for a response, though blinked in a slight surprise while Steven continued. "I'm a morning person though, so... it's kind of expected."

"Ah," he nodded. "I'm not much of a morning person, but coffee helps." He held up his mug a bit. "By the way... Did Adam tell you my favorite coffee or was it a lucky guess?"

Steven gave him another smile - Andrew kind of liked the fact he smiled so much, but he wouldn't admit that out loud - and he told him, "I asked Adam. I wanted to get you your favorite."

"That's... nice of you. Thank you, Steven."

"Of course! Anytime."

The two of them were silent as they continued drinking, the coffee granting the both of them a little more energy as they went on. Soon, Andrew addressed the subject on his mind.

"How are your cats?" he asked, looking up at him.

"They're looking pretty good right now," Steven said. "Our calico, Midnight, and our tabby, Inky, both had their kittens earlier than we thought they would. Which... sort of made running late to work yesterday less enjoyable," he laughed awkwardly, "but everything's alright."

"And the kittens?"

"They're great, too," Steven said. "All of them are looking healthy. You should come visit sometime; I think they'd like you!"

"You think so?" Andrew said. It would definitely be something to think about.

"Yeah, of course. You're a pretty calm guy from what I've seen, and they like that."

Andrew nodded. "I have a cat back at home. Sort of. He prefers it to be calm, too."

"You 'sort of' have a cat?" Steven asked.

"Mhm. He's a stray, a little grey cat I found while walking around the city," he said. "I fed him once and thought he'd be alright, but he kept coming back so now I consider him mine."

"What's his name?"

"Wellington," he said. "I named him Wellington."

Steven hummed. "I like it."

Andrew nodded.

A few more quiet minutes passed before they were both finished with their coffees. They both looked to each other to say something, but they were cut off as Adam came to take their mugs.

"Andrew, you've gotta get to work," he said. "Customers are starting to line up."

Andrew nodded again, sighing a bit. He decided to give Steven a small smile, to which, thankfully, he returned.

"It was really great to see you again," Steven said. "I was hoping I would."

"I... same here," Andrew admitted. He wasn't the best at this whole 'express these certain emotions' thing. "Maybe again sometime?"

"Definitely! Do you want my number?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, taking out his phone to give it to Steven. "For sure."

"Cool." Steven entered his number, naming his contact 'Steven ^-^' before handing Andrew's phone back to him.

"Thanks," he said, taking a moment to send him a quick text to let him know it was him.

"Mhm!" Steven hummed. "Text or call anytime you need me, okay?"

"Alright. Thank you, Steven."

"Anytime," he said. "I'll let you get to work. I need to be getting off myself."

Andrew stood up wordlessly, pocketing his phone and waiting for Steven to do the same.

Adam walked over to Steven, holding out his hand. "Adam, but you know that already. It was nice to see you, Steven," he said.

Steven shook his hand. "Same to you, Adam." He turned towards the both of them. "I'll see the two of you next time!"

Andrew and Adam waved to him as he headed off, and the two of them gave each other a grin.

Today was gonna be good. They just felt it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not too horribly confident but i'm hoping that's just the writer's block speaking?? but anyways again i hope you enjoyed xx if you'd like to chat i'm on tumblr @greenie-beanie!

**Author's Note:**

> this is already super cheesy lol but as usual, you can check this out on my tumblr @greenie-beanie.


End file.
